WiMAX is a wireless digital communications system. WiMAX is defined by a family of standards and guidelines, including the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) Standard for Local and metropolitan area networks, Part 16: Air Interface for Fixed Broadband Wireless Access Systems, 1 Oct. 2004 (“IEEE 802.16-2004”) and IEEE Standard for Local and metropolitan area networks, Part 16: Air Interface for Fixed and Mobile Broadband Wireless Access Systems, 26 Feb. 2006, (“IEEE 802.16e-2005”). WiMAX provides broadband wireless access up to about 30 miles for fixed subscriber stations, and about 10 miles for mobile stations. In contrast, WiFi provides a wireless local area network standard with access limited to about 300 feet. WiMAX also provides rates that are comparable to WiFi, but WiMAX includes features to minimize interference, such as multi-path, which becomes more predominant in a communication system as link distance increases.